La corrupción de la inocencia
by sweet and bitter
Summary: Todos los niños nacen inocentes, libres de maldad y culpa, con un alma tan blanca y tan pura como la nieve recién caída sobre el prado y al igual que esta es frágil y fácil de corromper. Un three shot de capitulos auntoconclusivos. (Illumi x Killua)(Hisoka x Gon)(Kuroro x Kurapika)


**La corrupción de la inocencia**

 **.**

 **Inocencia corrupta por el legado**

 **.**

Si un día pidiéramos a cualquiera que alguna vez pudiera haber visto la imagen de Killua Zoldyck que lo describiera en una sola palabra la respuesta que darían seria siempre la misma: _"Es un ángel"_

Y es que el pequeño Zoldyck con su piel tersa y blanca como la nieve, su cabello suave albino como algodón y sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules era lo que todos podrían imaginar al evocar en su mente la imagen de un pequeño querubín…hasta que abría la boca y la verdad salía a la luz. Pues una vez que conseguías conocerle descubrías que tras sus delicados labios habitaba una lengua afilada como una cuchilla, que dentro su cabeza bajo su esponjoso cabello se formulaban los pensamientos más sangrientos y que detrás de sus brillantes ojos se escondía la frialdad más absoluta. Tal y como correspondía a todo Zoldyck.

Poco importaba cuanto deseara que no fuera así, era muy consciente de que era de todo salvo inocente, esa parte suya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro hacia ya mucho tiempo.

Trozo a trozo de fue desquebrajando hasta que sus pedazos cayeron haciéndose pedazos hasta que no quedo rastro de ello.

…

 _-"Padre ¿por qué se ha dormido el mayordomo cuando le regañabas?"_ preguntaba un pequeño Killua de tres años sin apartar la vista del cuerpo del mayordomo que en ese instante era retirado por otros dos mayordomos.

 _-"No duerme Killua, está muerto"_

 _-"¿Qué es estar muerto?"_ pregunto volviendo la vista hacia su padre.

 _-"Estar muerto es cuando tu cuerpo se rompe y dejas de existir"_ tras ver la confusión en el rostro del pequeño añadió _"Se duermen y jamás se vuelven a levantar"_

Tras la última explicación de su padre el rostro del niño se ilumino al comprender lo que decía, pero instantáneamente una nueva duda ataco su mente _"¿Y porque se ha muerto?"_

 _-"Por qué lo he matado"_ explico pacientemente a su hijo como si este le preguntara por que cantan los pájaros.

 _-"¿Y que es matar?"_

 _-"Es cuando tú haces morir a una persona, ese mayordomo se porto mal y por ello lo mate"_ contesto previendo la próxima pregunta de su pequeño.

 _-"Pero cuando a mí y a mis hermanos no nos matas cuando nos portamos mal"_ expuso sin entender.

 _-"Tú y tus hermanos sois diferente Killua"_ dijo acariciando suavemente la cabeza del pequeño _"Tu eres un Zoldyck y como tal tu deber es matar, no morir"_

 _-"Aaam"_ exclamo felizmente al comprender al fin lo que decía su padre.

Ese día aprendió que las vidas de todo aquel que no formara parte de la familia no tenían valor.

…

Un pequeño Killua de cinco años lloraba desconsolado mientras su madre le golpeaba nuevamente abriendo nuevas heridas en su cuerpo mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por su piel esta caer al suelo. Ese era su primer día en la sala de torturas.

 _-"Du.. "_ sollozaba el pequeño.

 _-"Tranquilo mi pequeño"_ le hablo dulcemente su madre sin dejar de golpearle _"Pronto lo superaras"_

 _-"Pero n..no quie..ro"_

 _-"Es necesario para que algún día llegues a ser un gran asesino y te conviertas en el cabeza de familia"_ explico sin parar de golpearle.

Ese día Killua aprendió lo que era el dolor y el odio.

…

Aquel día era uno como otro cualquiera para Killua no tenía nada que lo diferenciara de los demás solo un día más de una larga sucesión de ellos. Hasta que mientras jugaba rompió una de las preciadas figuras de Milluki.

Miro fijamente la figura pensando en cómo librarse del castigo que le caería por aquello hasta que una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Horas más tarde Milluki era severamente castigado por su padre cuando este encontró los fuertes calmantes que su segundo hijo tomaba para resistir mejor las prácticas de tortura y decidió darle una larga sesión de ella sin la ayuda de sus pastillas. Killua del otro lado de la puerta suspiro aliviado, esta vez se había librado.

Ese día Killua aprendió que podía hacer cualquier cosa para ponerse a salvo.

…

En el interior de una gran mansión un Killua de ocho años miraba fijamente como la vida desaparecía de los ojos de su víctima mientras su padre y su hermano Illumi le observaban desde la puerta.

Sintió el viscoso y rojo fluido carmesí teñir sus blancas manos que permanecieron dentro de su víctima hasta que finalmente esta soltó su último suspiro y murió.

 _-"Has hecho un gran trabajo Kill"_ le felicito su hermano con una débil sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Ese día Killua aprendió lo que de verdad significaba matar.

…

Fue finalmente el día que cumplió los catorce años cuando perdió la última de sus inocencias física y mental. Se encontraba cansado tras la cena de celebración por su cumpleaños así que poco después de medianoche se disculpo y se marcho a la cama cayendo dormido casi de forma instantánea.

Abrió los ojos sin saber muy bien porque, miro el reloj que indicaba que eran las dos y veinte de la mañana, incorporándose busco por la habitación la razón de su desvelo pues si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era a afilar sus instintos.

Dejo vagar su vista hasta que dio con la figura de Illumi junto a su cama.

 _-"Buen trabajo Kill, me has notado muy rápido"_ le felicito con una tenue sonrisa.

 _-"¿Pasa algo?¿Salimos de misión?"_ pregunto sin comprender que hacía en su cuarto a esa hora.

 _-"Quería hablar contigo"_ le contesto acercándose a la cama y sentándose en un extremo de esta.

 _-"¿De qué quieres hablar?"_ rápidamente se incorporo y se dispuso a prestar atención a su admirado hermano mayor.

 _-"Killua, ¿tú me quieres?"_ pregunto en vez de contestar.

 _-"Claro que te quiero"_ afirmo inmediatamente saltando al regazo del mayor y abrazándose a su cuello.

 _-"¿Entonces serias mío?"_

 _-"¿Tuyo?"_ pregunto sin entender.

 _-"Si, mío ahora que ya eres más mayor tienes que pensar en casarte"_ con esas palabras el pequeño recordó que su padre ya había mencionado eso mismo aquella noche.

 _-"¿Entonces seriamos como papa y mama?"_ pregunto finalmente.

 _-"Exactamente"_ dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza _"y así siempre estaremos juntos"_

 _-"¿Siempre juntos?"_ repitió mientras sus ojos se iluminaban _"si quiero"_

 _-"Entonces es un trato"_ dijo para acto seguido depositar un beso en sus labios y empujarlo sobre la cama.

Killua únicamente se dejo besar y acariciar por su hermano _"Esto es lo que hacen los matrimonios"_ le había dicho cuando le pregunto qué hacía. Después de todo, aquellas caricias se sentían muy bien.

…

Tres años habían transcurrido desde entonces y esa noche nuevamente Illumi volvió a colarse en su dormitorio para continuar su torcida relación.

Ya a sus diecisiete años comprendía lo que realmente había ocurrido aquella noche y como su hermano se aprovecho de él, pero no podía censurarle, no cuando él mismo suspiraba de placer ante sus caricias, cuando se perdía en sus besos, cuando hundido en el éxtasis habría ampliamente sus piernas para que pudiera penetrarlo más profundamente.

Y es que era incapaz de recordar la última vez que pudo considerarse inocente pues sin importar su angelical aspecto él seguía siendo un Zoldyck y como tal cargaba en su sangre la marca de la corrupción y no lo lamentaba en absoluto.

 **Fin**


End file.
